Articles of footwear typically have at least two major components, an upper that provides the enclosure for receiving the wearer's foot, and a sole structure secured to the upper that is the primary contact to the ground or playing surface. The footwear may also use some type of fastening system, for example, laces or straps or a combination of both, to secure the footwear around the wearer's foot. The sole structure may comprise an inner sole, midsoles, and an outsole or a combination of one or more soles. The midsole may be used to provide cushioning that attenuates forces from walking, running, or the like.
The outsole is the primary contact to the ground of the playing surface. The outsole may carry a tread pattern and/or cleats, spikes or other protuberances that provide the wearer of the footwear with improved traction suitable to the particular athletic, work or recreational activity, or to a particular surface. The outsole may provide traction to the article of footwear by maintaining contact with the ground. When a user cuts or moves laterally a portion of the outsole may lift off of the ground, diminishing the contact area between the article of footwear and the ground thereby lessening the traction between the article of footwear and the ground.